Drift Velocity
by It's.Already.Too.Late
Summary: Jess and Han are family, well more than family. When he finally leaves her, her world is turned upside down. Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fast & Furious related, except the DVD's I guess.**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **** I take ages to write/upload new chapters, so don't start reading this if you hate waiting for chapter uploads.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Were you even going to tell me?!" Jess stormed into the garage. It was empty as she knew it would be, except for the one other person there. She had just left the others after finding out the news about Han.

He was leaving. He was leaving _her._ She knew it wasn't a lie, no one would dare make up something so ridiculous. She walked straight to the RX-7 that Han was leaning over. She didn't stop to admire his orange and black ride like she usually did. She was pissed off and just wanted to hit him. But she didn't, instead she just stared hard into his eyes. With her arms folded across her chest, she waited, demanding an answer.

"Jess…" he began. "Don't be mad. I was going to tell you." She could tell he wasn't lying, but that didn't help her anger at all.

"Yeah? When?" She asked stubbornly. "Right before you left for the airport?" He started towards her.

"No. Tonight." He stopped when she changed her stance.

"Yeah, after everyone else," she said as she rolled her eyes. He didn't say anything. Han knew there was no reasoning with her when she was annoyed like this. And sure enough, "Arrrgh." She threw her hands up in the air, and stormed back to her Silvia. But before she even got her seat belt on, Han was in the car with her.

"Get out." She said calmly. He didn't move, so she started to drive off.

"I know where you're going, and I really don't think you should be drifting there right now." He said in the same calm voice she had used. He realised that that was probably the worst thing he could have said. She sped up after that, not slowing down for anything. She thought to herself, 'was he trying to piss her off? Obviously.' There was only one time when she had lost control of the car and it had happened when she was really upset about a friend that had died. After that, he never liked her behind a wheel when she was this upset. Although she had driven just fine plenty of times after when she _was_ annoyed or pissed off, he just preferred it when she didn't. Han was silent in the car after that, but his eyes didn't leave her face. She glanced at the speedometer, not really caring how fast she went, just looking anywhere, so that she didn't have to see him out of her peripheral vision staring at her. She was nearing 150km/hr right now, but she was calm. She saw him relax slightly after he had glanced at the speedometer too. But after that, he continued to gaze at her. It was pissing her off quite a bit.

"Stop staring at me." She said through gritted teeth, after she had had enough. They had reached the mountains and she was swiftly drifting round the sharp turns. She was trying not to think, but it was hard. Why was he leaving her now? She was used to Han running away. Except that he always took her with him. They would bail out of a bad situation together. That was just how they were.

She couldn't take the thoughts anymore and stopped the car suddenly, pulling over to the left and getting out. Folding her arm across her chest and running one hand through the hair that wouldn't stay out of her eyes, she stopped and tried to gain control of her emotions. It was too hard though, and soon she felt the warm tears, streak down her face. Her back was turned to where she assumed Han was still sitting in the car. She didn't expect his strong arm to wrap around her waist and pull her back to him. She fell back into him resting her head on his chest, the tears still rolling down. If she looked at him, she knew they would never stop. After holding her there for a few moments, he turned her around to face him, but she just buried herself into his chest again. Another few moments passed and she calmed down finally. He pulled her away from him and tried to look into her eyes, but instead she just stared at his jumper playing with the material on his sleeve. Jess was concentrating hard on it, avoiding all eye contact. He placed his hand under her chin, whilst still holding her around her waist. Lifting her head up so that she couldn't not look at him, he said "It's for the best you know? I can't keep asking you to come with me every time I get myself into some deep shit."

"You know you don't have to ask me. I want to come. I always want to go with you." She said it with such resolve, that he knew it to be true. It was only because she didn't know any better, he kept telling himself. She had the whole world ahead of her and he kept dragging her down with him.

"Han, you're family and I don't want you to leave me," she pleaded. And it was true. After meeting in L.A with Dom's crew, they had become family. After the crew had to split up to get rid off the heat that had focused on them, Jess decided to go with Han to Japan, instead of staying with Dom and Letty. She had grown up with Dom and Letty and the other guys, but knew that Han needed her, even if it was to keep him on a slightly less dangerous path.

It was after this sentence that Jess realised the truth of what she had just said. Han was family but she loved him differently. More than just any of her other crew members. She really _loved _him. And that's why it hurt so bad. Just then, like magic almost, something shifted between them. It was like she was seeing him for the first time in a long while. Reaching in towards him, she did the thing that was most unexpected between them.

She kissed him.

At first she didn't know if he would even kiss her back or if he remotely felt the same way. But then the hand on her chin weaved into her long brown hair and he reciprocated all the emotion she had thrown into the kiss. She held onto the front of his hoodie, holding on as if he would suddenly disappear if she let him go. They broke away from each other after a few minutes gasping for breath, his head resting on hers. "Jess," he began slowly, "I can't stay and I can't take you with me." He looked her straight into the eyes and she knew that this, whatever it was that was happening between them, didn't change anything. He would leave her and she had no say in the matter.

She pulled away from his grip and started back to her car. Before she got even a metre away, he grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. She steeled herself for the final emotional blow. She didn't know if she could handle the rejection as well as him leaving. "You don't understand today, but you will one day." She kept her face hard and nodded, walking back to the driver's seat of the car. After Han got in, she drove to the garage.

They hadn't said anything in the car the whole ride home and once Jess was parked, she headed inside, not bothering to say goodnight.

"I'm leaving tonight." He said suddenly, before she had even reached the stairs. He was going to wait another day, but couldn't be around her any longer. It was too painful for him. She was right, they were family and now he definitely felt something more for the girl who had changed his life without even knowing it.

* * *

**R&R if you want LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This author would love to own FATF so that she could use that money to buy superhot JDM cars, but alas, she does not *sigh***

**Author's Note: **

**1) I just wanted to clarify the timeline of this story. Ive decided it takes place after Sean arrives. D.K. deals with Neela choosing Sean like a man. LOL. Han and D.K. are still okay, Han left on good terms (i.e D.K. hasn't found out about him stealing cash...yet?). Han is obviously still alive. LOL.**

**2) Han is probably OOC but you know, who cares? hehehe**

**3) If I contradict myself, please ignore it because I am only human _and_ I have different versions of this story floating around in my head *sighs again***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

About 6 moths later…

Life without Han went on as usual, or as usual as Jess could pretend it was. Twink, Reiko, Neela, Sean and Earl were always around now. They were under strict instructions from Han to keep Jess safe and happy, not that he'd ever called her. She continually told them how she was fine, but they usually ignored it. Occasionally she would snap at them, more annoyed that Han believed he had any say in the matter after he had left her.

After another night at the races, Jess just wanted to be alone. It had been six months since Han left and today was one of those days, when she missed him a lot. She had won the race tonight and the party was automatically directed back to the garage. So heading downstairs to her room and tossing on a black hoodie, she went to the mountains for some air instead of down to the party. Reiko was always on her side and was the only one who actually gave her space, so she was able to cover for her tonight. Jess went back to that mountain and stopped at the place where she and Han had stopped the night he left. She got out and lay down on the hood of her Silvia staring at the sky.

"_He's already gone." She told the others who were sitting around waiting to say bye to Han. He had left her a note, but didn't tell them about it. He hadn't even said goodbye to her, which was a little depressing. Although, she would live. She had talked with Letty for a long time that night and her phone bill would be insane this month. Letty and Dom both were pissed that Han left her like that, which made her feel a lot better. At least she wasn't the only one._

"_What?! He left already?" Neela was as shocked as everyone else. _

"_Yeah, so come on, this place isn't going to run itself." Jess walked away to work on the Evo that was waiting for a tune up. She left them knowing they'd all be talking about Han and right now she didn't even want to think about him._

_As she worked, she realised that her best friend was gone and she didn't even know on what terms they were on anymore. It was seriously frustrating._

Jess sighed and continued to lay there, when she heard the loud purring of a turbo engine. She hoped it was just passing, but sat up when she realised that it had stopped just behind her car. The sound of footsteps could be heard on the gravel, and the guy that they belonged to came and stood in front of her. He was a tall, Asian guy, with short, spiky black hair. He was about the same age as Jess. He looked good, although she was trying to overlook that and find out why he had ended up here. He seemed so familiar. "Hey, I've seen you around, who are you?" she asked casually.

"My name's Jason, I saw you at the races. You did well." He seemed genuine enough.

"Yeah, thanks. I was a bit sloppy really." She shrugged. "My name's Jess," she said holding out her hand. He took it and they shook.

"So, what are you doing out here when there's a major party being thrown in your honour?" He said, whilst taking a seat on the hood too.

Jess laughed lightly. "I don't really think that those people need a reason to party, it would have happened regardless of my winning or not."

"So what about the first part? Why are you out here all on your own."

Jess lay back down again. "Long story," she said and when he looked at her skeptically, she continued with "Just needed to get some air."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really." After a slight pause, she continued, "So where are you from? You definitely don't sound Japanese." She had noticed his American accent.

He chuckled softly, "I'm from L.A actually. I had to move here with my parents. They probably thought moving would keep me away from the racing scene and out of trouble. Wrong"

Jess laughed, more than she had in a long time.

They lay there talking for a long time and finally decided to head back to the party. They raced each other back and Jess obviously won, knowing the roads a lot better than Jason did.

**At the Garage:**

Twinkie was the first to welcome her to the party.

"Hey Jess, where you been?" he held up a Corona for Jess.

"Oh, you know, just revelling in my victory," said Jess sarcastically, grinning cheekily. "Hey, have you met Jason? Jason, this is Twinkie." Jason nodded to Twinkie, before going off to find some Corona for himself.

"That's D.K's new boy. I don't know if you should really be hanging with him." Twinkie watched Jason walk off. That's why he looked so familiar to Jess, everyone knew D.K's crew.

"What?! Neela was_ dating_ D.K. and I'm not allowed to hang out with his buddies even?" Jess said sarcastically. She knew that D.K. and Han were some sort of business partners, but Han never told her the intricacies of the relationship.

"You know why she broke up with him, right?" His eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It's okay though Twink, he's alright.

"You know I'm just looking out for ya." He held out his hands in defence and had a genuine apologetic face, so Jess just smiled said, "I know Twink, thanks. But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Twink just nodded and headed off to a group of girls grinding on the dance floor.

The night was pretty uneventful until offcourse D.K came up to her. He never usually came to these things, especially after Neela and him broke up, so it was a bit surprising seeing him here.

"So how have you been Jessica, you raced well today?" She had the feeling he was going to say 'for a girl' but she ignored that. He was an ass, but his Uncle was still Yakuza, so Jess remained polite.

"I'm doing okay. How's the Drift King doing? Ready to hand over that title?" She added jokingly.

He just laughed. "I'm ready any time you are." Jess laughed back. "Maybe later." She knew she could beat him, but didn't want to push him. Plus, she needed no recognition to know that she was indeed the best around here, now that Han was gone. Jess did enough to just win a race, even though she could probably beat her opponent by a mile. There was no show-boating or great winning margin was required for her to feel like a winner. It was a unique style, but it was her style and she was fine with it.

"So I have a proposition for you?" Jess' curiosity spiked, but she covered it by showing skepticism. "For me?" She scoffed. His hard face made her reconsider her attitude. "What would the D.K. want with me?" He was about to continue, but saw Sean heading over.

He quickly said, "come see me tomorrow at my place. 12 o'clock." And before Sean had even seen him, he had left.

The party was winding down and Jess couldn't see Jason around so Jess headed to her room. Her room was in the basement. On the way she passed Han's old room. It was still unoccupied. She peered into it and saw it was empty. Walking into it, she lay down on the bed.

_Jess bolted to the stairs, running down them. Han was running right behind her, she had gotten the head start when she locked him in the car, but it didn't last long. Laughing uncontrollably, she rushed down the stairs. Finally making it into the basement that Han had been bragging about, she felt relief and collapsed on the bare floor. A few seconds later she saw Han standing in the doorway. _

"_I win," she said, struggling to breathe._

"_Yeah, you do." Han said, laughing off the loss. _

_They had just got this place and Han had told her all about how the basement had had it's own private bathroom and walk in wardrobe. Big mistake on his part, but he was never great at hiding things from her. So they did what they always did, raced each other for the best room in the place. Now Jess had a huge 'suite' to herself, whilst he got the next biggest room._

"_Any chance I can buy it off of you?" He asked sitting down next to her, while she lay there._

"_Nope. Not a chance." She smiled up at him mischievously. "Fine," he said playfully ruffling her hair._

_Then he got that serious look on his face. "Don't say it, Han," began Jess. He looked away her. Jess sat up and put her arm around his shoulder, having to stretch a little to get it around. "I'm not leaving you Han. Ever. I'm sorry, but you're just stuck with me." _

_He lost the serious face after a moment and said, "You only stick around for my money." They both laughed. "Han", she said after a little while, "if I wanted your money, I'd just ask for it and you'd give it to me anyway. No need for me to have to stick around." She smiled at him angelically, batting her eyelids. "It's true. I don't need to be worried bout gold-digging race skanks I guess, only you." She hit him playfully in the arm._

Laying on the bed, Jess was smiling to herself at the memory. Her cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. She had been getting these on and off for a while and had a feeling she knew who it was. "Han? Is that you? Please just talk to me." Still no reply. "I miss you." The person on the other end hung up. It was definitely Han, she just knew it. He'd been doing that since he left, but she hadn't gotten one of these calls in months. She left his room, staring sadly back into it when closing the door.

It was when she got to her own room that Jess realised how alone she really felt. Everyone had their own stuff going on and she was just stuck in the garage. For the first time, she felt resentment towards Han. He was probably off living the 'good' life, while she was stuck in Tokyo. More than ever did she miss her old crew, Dom, Mia, Letty, Leon, Jesse and even Vince. They would never abandon her like this. Jess tried to shake her head out of these thoughts; they just made her more miserable. But she knew that she was ready to go back to the only home she knew. She rolled over, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**R&R if you would like to. I know_ I'd_ like to hear what you think(only if it's good stuff though, no flames lol :D )  
**

**Also, thanks to babycakes10121 andfor the review and to the ppl who alerted and favourited this story. Much love to ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The End.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jess woke up the next day at 10am. Turning off the clock, she headed for the shower. She was excited, well not excited, but very curious to know about D.K's 'proposition.' Coming from D.K, it probably wasn't legal, but she thought, hey a girl's got to have some excitement in her life.

After helping Sean out with some new drift techniques, Jess told the others that she needed to go get some air. As usual, they offered her some company, but she refused, hoping for just once that they'd let it go. And they did.

So jumping into her Silvia, she went to meet D.K. It wasn't until she got there that she started thinking that this as probably a really bad idea. But it was too late now, Morimoto, D.K's faithful 'dog', and she didn't use the word lightly, was at her door in a second. Opening it for her and guiding her to the door, she cringed at the sight of him checking her out.

And then she was in front of D.K. in his office. There were quite a few people around, mostly girls. Jess thought to herself that shouldn't they be at school or work and then she realised, they probably were at work. She cringed for the second time. D.K. was sitting at his desk. He got up and gestured for her to sit as well. At this point, Jess felt oddly comfortable, now that Morimoto was put in check by D.K's presence. Morimoto just gave her the creeps.

"Hello," D.K said, sitting back down again.

"Hi," Jess was unsure what to say, so she remained silent. D.K. looked at everyone around the room and they got the idea. Everyone filed out, even Morimoto. So it was just her and D.K. now.

D.K. looked at her, staring hard in thought.

When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, she said, "Why exactly am I here?" That seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"I've got a deal for you. It's simple, you drive for me and I pay you."

"Drive for you? Do I look like a taxi driver?" Jess laughed. The smirk on his face indicated amusement and not anger though, so Jess felt relieved. She would have to keep her 'emotions' in check from now on. Han had told her that a number of times. No, don't think about him, not now, she told herself.

"No. Not like that. I'm planning some extracurricular activities and I need a driver in order to get the job done. You'll be driving yourself and maybe someone else." Déjà vu hit Jess hard.

"_We're gong to be hi-jacking trucks," Dom said, his face hard. The whole crew was in the back part of the garage. Well, everyone except Mia. Dom was obviously going to tell her about it later, by himself._

"_What for?" Jess scoffed._

"_Trucks carrying merchandise. Merchandise, we can then sell for money."_

"_Right." Jess knew better than to argue with Dom. He let them all know the plan, and to be honest, she thought it was brilliant. As one of the drivers, Jess was thankful she wasn't doing Vince's job. _

D.K's voice brought Jess back to reality. "You've done this before, in L.A, yes?" Damn, Jess wished she listened harder.

"Go through the plan," she said hoping he would go through the details again. She would listen now.

She was right, it _wa_s déjà vu. D.K. wanted to hi-jack trucks, but not just any trucks. Trucks from rival Yakuza gangs. "_Are you _insane?" Jess asked incredulously, deciding against keeping her emotions in check. "You are going to get yourself killed."

He just looked away. "It would be very wise for you to accept this offer."

"And it would be wise for you to get some brains. " Jess rose to leave. She was not impressed.

"What if we target some other hits first? It doesn't have to be Yakuza." She realised then, that D.K. needed her. Why else would he have modified his plan? But why her?

"And I'd just have to drive?"

"Yes, Jason will be the one getting into the trucks."

"Jason? Your new boy?" Oh this was great. Jason just arrived to get himself out of trouble and now he was smack bang in the middle of it. Probably more trouble than he would have gotten into if he was still in the U.S.

D.K. just nodded. "So who else is in this?" Jess asked.

"That doesn't matter. Are you?" After Jess hesitated, he quickly added, "It will be worth your while."

Knowing that he was probably going to rob her blind, Jess asked, "How much?"

"There are 5 of us; the cut split 60 and 10." Jess actually laughed in his face. Did he really think she was that stupid? She got up to leave for the second time. She doubted that he would even be riding with them, he was nothing like Dom. Dom would only put them in danger if he himself was there with them. She knew that he was just a puppeteer, making everyone else do his dirty work and then taking all the profits.

"Stop. What do you want?" The shocks just kept on coming. D.K. must really want these hi-jackings to go down. She turned back around and looked him straight in the eye. "You make it 40, 30 and 10 and then maybe I'm in." Now it was his turn to look shocked. "From what I can see of your plan, you won't exactly be riding with us, will you now?" His look confirmed it. "So why should you get 50 more than the rest of us?"

"You know, Han said that you were a hard negotiator." That stopped Jess in her tracks. _What the hell? Why was he bringing him up?_

"One of the few things he told me about you. He never said how good at drifting you were though. No,_ that_ I found out on my own." He smirked as he said this, knowing he had my attention.

"When did he tell you that?" Jess tried to stay calm, not showing any emotion.

"Oh, when I was trying to convince _him_ to join in some extra extra-curricular activities. He said no. At first I thought that maybe he just wasn't interested. But I made it worth his while and finally he confessed that you would never approve of him doing it, so he was out." He sat there staring at nothing in particular. "I've never seen a man, _not in love_, act so whipped." With eyebrows raised, he continued, "But then, maybe he was in love." After saying this, he stared at her knowingly. "I wonder why he would leave the woman he loves."

"He doesn't and never did love me," she said coldly, but she was breaking down on the inside. Before the emotions got a hold of her, she asked harshly, "So do you accept my terms or not?" The anger had seemed to make her mind up for her, like it usually did.

He nodded. Jess also nodded and started walking out. "I'll be in touch," D.K called after her.

Getting in her car, she finally broke down. She drove around the city for a while, letting the hurt spill out. When the storm of tears was finally over, she headed back to the garage, quietly sneaking into her room, without being noticed by any of the others.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**R&R. 2 reviews hardly seem enough, for this brilliant piece of writing :| just kidding...  
**

**Also, I seem to be updating quite quickly. I wonder what's going on? LOL I'll probably slow down after this.  
**

**Thanks to darkfairy765 for reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, not even close to owning it**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A few days later, Jess was still thinking about what she had gotten herself into. Money, she had; so why was she doing this? It was only a matter of time, before D.K. would want her to go after more than just 'average' merchandise and to go after Yakuza things. And yet, she still agreed. Maybe deep down, doing this reminded her of Han and it was a way to be close to him again. Jess was starting to think that she was seriously messed up.

But what was even more confusing, were D.K's revelations about Han. How could he have seen it, and Han and her not have? She couldn't help thinking that if they had just realised their feelings earlier, Han would not have left her.

But before she let her mind get so off track she headed round to D.K's.

"Hey Jase" He was sitting on the couch. D.K was on the phone, so Jess joined him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She asked while he just smiled at her.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Well I'm not the one jumping off really fast moving cars."

"Hey, stop that," joked D.K. "Don't be turning my guys against this plan." He laughed

Was Jess hearing right? D.K was in a good mood? He must be high, she thought to herself.

It was 2am and D.K was going over the plan before they left to execute it.

They were each given brand new Silvia's totally modded out. Pitch black, no plates. If there was no light in the city, you'd never be able to see them. Unfortunately, Tokyo was very bright, even in the night.

Jess was all set, she was driving Jason and he would get in the truck, taking it to D.K's warehouse somewhere outside Tokyo. It was only a DVD truck and she had done this before, Jason on the other hand was kind of nervous. And Jess did not like that. He needed to be on point if this was going to go down without a hitch.

"Can you or can you not do this? I kind of need to know."

That snapped him out of it, "Just drive." Jess was satisfied with his response, so kept driving. They were behind the truck now. It was Jess and Jason in one car and Morimoto and two other guys, Kenji and Haro in the other cars. This was going to be one hell of a ride, thought Jess as they gained on the semi-trailer in front of them. They were a little outside of Tokyo now, on some major highway.

Jess' speedometer was nearing 100km/hr when she lined up against the truck. The roads were empty. The surreal feeling of déjà vu was oddly calming. This was what she was good at and Jess knew it. Things felt familiar and the life that was spinning out of control these last few days, was finally finding some sort of direction.

Jason was out of the passenger side window. He made the leap onto the truck just behind the cab. Jess looked at the guy in the truck. He was too distracted by Morimoto's show-boating to notice Jason creeping closer to the door. Jason was going to have to move faster if this thing was going to happen. They were nearing the end of the straight patch. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Jason had climbed into the cab, his gun was out and he forced the driver out of the truck. Jess gave a quick look backwards and saw that the driver was okay. He was too shaken up to have gotten his phone out just yet. She kept driving, knowing it was only a matter of time before the cops were informed of their heist.

Finally, they managed to make it to D.K.'s warehouse. There was nothing on the scanners about them yet, thankfully. Driving swiftly to another warehouse, they stored their Silvia's there, changing into some other cars. At least D.K. had some common sense. No traces would be left anywhere, of them or their cars, so he had given them a variety of other cars. Jess hopped into the red RX-7, without even thinking and drove off to D.K's place. Once in the car and far from the warehouse, Jess took off the motorcycle helmet she had been wearing. She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into D.K.'s garage.

The boys were way too excited, jumping around about their first heist. Jess couldn't help but be affected by them, it was contagious. D.K. was happy too, with the money he was making off of them, who wouldn't be? Jess had definitely been impressed by Jason's ability tonight; he didn't look like the type who had it in him. After they had discussed the heist some more and details of the next job, Jess spoke up.

"I'm guessing I don't have to tell you that no one can find out about this, especially my crew. If any of you need me, call. Do not come by the garage and do not speak to me at the races." They all nodded, which surprised her. She guessed that she must have gained new found respect by being their "leader" in the heists and not surprisingly, she loved it.

And with that, she left. As she got to her car, a hand grabbed her wrist. Jess turned around, only to see Jason. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go out sometime. You know, grab some sushi or something." He stood there sheepishly.

Jess laughed. "You think that the Japanese only eat sushi?" Jason just shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well since I'm American, how about we grab some pizza instead?"

"You do know that pizza is Italian?" Jess laughed again. "Yeah, okay point one to the newbie."

**At the garage:**

Jess drove off again, it was 5am now and she'd have to sneak in quietly into the garage. She was definitely contemplating adding a door to the basement.

"So where were you?" asked Sean as he watched her pass by the couches.

_Shit! _ Jess thought to herself. "Oh, you know, just headed to a party." Sean looked at her knowingly.

"We weren't invited?"

"No. It was with some people you don't know." Jess knew she was going to get caught out in her lies.

"Oh, it wouldn't happen to be that Jason guy, now would it?"

"What I do and who I do it with, is really none of your business." Jess was getting angry again. Sean was getting just as pissed too. With Han, being his mentor, Sean had turned into a big brother of sorts. So he didn't appreciate it, when Jess went off inviting trouble.

"He's in with D.K. How can you not see how dangerous that is?!" Sean had heard of what D.K. was like from Neela, he obviously didn't want Jess around him. Although, Jess didn't see it that way. She just saw it as another double standard. Han was allowed to roll with D.K., but she wasn't. No that Han ever needed Sean's permission, but the fact that he was okay with it? Well that just pissed her off.

"_Jason's_ not dangerous. And he's a friend now, so deal with it." She spat back at him. "And keep your mouth shut about it as well."

"I'm not going to tell Neela, I don't want to upset her anyway," Sean said in his last attempt to stop Jess from hanging out with Jason.

"That's not who I meant and you know it." Jason raised his eyebrows at her.

"Han," she clarified. "I know he calls you. And if he called me too, then maybe he'd have a right to know, but he doesn't so…" she trailed off and Sean got the idea.

"He left _for_ you Jess."

"Are you fucking kidding me? He left for himself. Things get too tough, and he leaves, that's just the way he is." Sean was surprised at the amount of bitterness in her voice.

"Believe what you want." Sean got up and left, leaving Jess standing there, feeling like shit. She had no idea why Han had left, but it hurt. Six months later, and it still hurt like hell. Why was everyone just able to move on, except her?

* * *

**A/N: This chappie might be crap, but it's the best I could do lol...too much uni work *sigh***

**Also, just out of curiosity, if/when Han comes back, should Jess be pissed off at him for leaving or should she just be happy that he's back? I have two vesions going on in my head and I'm so confused about which way to go :S LOL Help me out guys!!**

**Thanks to darkfairy765 for reviewing. I only updated for you LOL. Don't you feel special now? hahah  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FatF =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

Jess was leaning against the driver door of her car, staring at all the other racers and racer chasers. No matter how much she tried, there was just nothing about this place that held any interest anymore. Well except for the whole 'raking in cash' thing with DK's wannabe Yakuza gang. It was true that Han was always placing money in her account, but she didn't want any of it. She refused to use it and let that account go cold, using a variety of different ones instead. At times she would let herself wonder where he was and what was he doing to make so much money, but she wouldn't let those thoughts overtake her for very long. She had other things to think about, like how she was going to make her own money. That's one of the reasons why she had joined with DK, when he had recruited her.

Her place in DK's crew was quite large, especially for a girl. Jess was the only other person available that would be able to do what he had planned. And since she had the previous experience to add to her skills, she was in. This gig had her more financially comfortable than a lot of the people in 'underground Japan' and there was no way that Jess was going to risk that kind of security. She scoffed at the thought of that. S_ecurity. _ Being secure when dealing with Yakuza, hardly possible.

Things had changed a lot recently. Jess and Jason were still an item, albeit a non serious item. She didn't love him. She was with him for the hell of it and knew she could probably never give him what he wanted. But being with Jason was just easier than being alone. Even though Jason was still really nice to her, he had changed. Yakuza changes people and Jason was no different. He was in with them and under constant pressure from them. Only recently had Jess found out that he had gotten himself in deeper than just the occasional D.K heists, he was in with Takashi's uncle too. He'd be pissed off most of the time, cracking under the stress of it all. And what for? To get a few extra grand? It wasn't worth it, she kept telling him, but he wouldn't listen. It definitely didn't help that you can't get out of the Yakuza, once you were in.

Things were also getting dangerous on the heists. The truck drivers knew about them now and like L.A, they started being prepared. There had been a few close calls, but nothing serious, so they continued to do their thing, just less frequently. Funnily enough, the cops were staying away from this thing. Jess believed it was D.K.'s influence over the Law Department, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

But the real truth, the truth that Jess couldn't see for herself, was that her life was spiralling out of control. Breaking the law, evading cops and stealing from Yakuza were things that were all taking a toll on her. The most noticeable difference to anyone would be in her racing. She no longer raced to just win. When Jess raced, the winning margin was so large, that the other racer was owned monumentally. And Jess didn't care when everyone started giving her all the attention as the new unofficial 'drift king,' she lapped it up. She was starting to live for that kind of attention.

She saw Jason approaching; and looked away defiantly. They had had an argument today and she was still pissed as hell. He was starting to become unbearable sometimes. She could tell that he resented her for being good at what she was good at, racing and hi-jacking. So when she refused to race him today, he flipped out. He walked up to Jess and put his hands on either side of her on the car, trapping her in. He seemed to be in a better mood, although that didn't change how angry Jess was.

"So you want to go do something after?" He had a suggestive look in his eyes, looking hungrily at her exposed stomach.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Ummm…let me think about it," pausing for a millisecond, "No." Jason just smiled at her, "Aw, come on, I know you'd really like it"

"Yeah, well since I'm me, I think I know that I really wouldn't." Changing the subject quickly, she asked "Where's D.K, we doing this thing tonight or not?" Although, Jess was originally trying to keep the relationship between her, D.K and his crew quiet, she started to worry less about people knowing. Also, she assumed that it was just a result of her seeing Jason. So at this point, she didn't care if people saw her talking to D.K., it was nobody's business anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry Jess. I'm just under a lot of pressure," he said ignoring the question.

"So you take it out on me?" she paused. "Look, I don't know if I can do this anymore. It's over Jase."

His face turned hard. "Pier 4 at 3 o'clock." Jess saw Jason walk away and actually felt nothing but relief. Keeping up appearances was harder than just existing and she was growing tired of it.

After the races, she headed straight to the pier and just waited for the others to arrive. The job went relatively smoothly considering Jason was in a pissy mood. And for the first time in a long while, Jess slept like a baby. She didn't belong to anyone, just to herself. She was quite happy about that.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the really really delayed update. I did warn you at the start though =P**

**Hope your New Year's was great! And I know it's short, I just don't like writing stuff without a certain character being there *sighs* LOL  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own FatF. The End**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Jess woke up in the middle of the night to find she was not alone on her bed. As a matter of fact, she was half lying on top of that person. _

"_Ahh, Han! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, untangling herself from him. He wasn't sleeping. _Oh, great. So he just let me snuggle up to him? Can I just die of embarrassment now? _She thought._

_Han looked at her and then to the ceiling. "I can't go back there Jess." Surprisingly, he had a hard look on his face and Jess knew something was seriously wrong. Jess kissed him lightly on the cheek. Snuggling back into him, she said "Yeah, ok," and fell asleep. Jess woke up with Han's arm around her waist, smiling. _

Jess recollected the first time Han had stayed with her as she got dressed for the races. Han was just starting to get to know the rest of the crew. He was also, in _way_ too deep according to Dom. Dom didn't really want him sticking around, not if his presence would put Mia, Letty or her in danger. Over those few weeks when Han was around, Dom had noticed that that Jess and Han were getting close. So naturally he tried to put an end to that. Han was trouble and there was no way in hell that he was taking Jess down with him.

In Dom's eyes, Jess was his little sister, part of the family. He had told Jess to stay away from Han, but offcourse Jess was stubborn. And the more he told her to stay away, the more adamant she was about getting to know Han and to hang with him.

A few weeks after they had started hanging out, Han had come to her room. He never spoke about what it was that he was getting away from. Not ever. Jess figured when he didn't tell her the next day, he never would. So she didn't ask again. Instead, she asked Dom to help Han and after getting angry that Han had put Jess in that position, he did eventually cool down and help him out.

Jess was on the way to the races now; she was ready to get some more money so she could fix up the Skyline she had just bought found at the car dump. It was totally messed up, internally and externally. It was a project she could throw herself into, to get her mind off things.

Jess got to the parking lot just in time for her race. She headed straight to the starting line and passed on her rolled up cash to Twink. On the count of three, from the skankily clad Asian girl, she accelerated. She hadn't even looked at who she was racing.

Han had taught her drifting on the streets of L.A, when all the rest of the Crew were fast asleep or getting drunk at some party. He taught her the art of racing, and to be honest; he had made her into a real racer. She learned to compete for two reasons. Number one, being herself. And Number two, being money.

"_Don't get it twisted Jess, racing should always come from the heart. But when the going gets tough, it'll be the money that gets you out of it, not anything else," Han had said with such pragmatism, that she was momentarily stunned. _

"_So Yoda, what you're saying is the heart comes second to money?" she asked playfully. _

"_Yes, young padawan, that's exactly what I'm saying," he replied, patting her on the head like a little kid. Han knew she hated that, but did it anyway. The girl was cute and he liked making fun of her. _

"_You're going to change your mind one day and on that day, I will have a field day telling you 'I told you so,'" Jess had replied._

"_You know the world is not like those romantic comedies you watch," he looked at her doubtfully._

"_We'll see."_

She was shocked to learn later that Han had never had a serious relationship. No wonder the boy didn't get it. Jess shook her thoughts and concentrated on making it up the ramp. She had done this many times and was in the lead. She caught herself smiling.

Jess got out of her car and took the two rolls of cash from Twink's hand. He was smiling at her; she thought it was only because of her own smile that was on her face. When she saw his attention drawn past her, she turned to look.

Jess had to do a double take.

'Han,' she thought. 'It couldn't be.' But yes, there he was.

Standing a little distance off, watching everything, Han stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning against his car. His face was unreadable for a second, but then was smiling that smile that she loved. To the rest of the world, it was just a small smile, but to her she could see he was truly happy to see her. His smile faltered as she just stood there, still gawking at him, her expression disbelieving. She had been racing him and didn't even notice. She walked up to him, unsure what to say, stopping when they were just a foot away from each other. The crowds had dispersed and were heading to the party, which would probably be at theirs.

"You're back?" She asked quietly, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, that soft smile still on his face. With his hands still in his pockets, Jess weaved her arms into the gap between them and his sides and leaned her head on his chest. She felt Han's hands leave his pockets and his arms wrap around her.

She had never understood the thought that anything could feel like home, except her home. But now she got it. This was home. _Han_ was her home. And she had been away from it for too long.

"For good?" she asked, not moving her head from his chest, she was too afraid to hear the answer to his question. He brushed some of the hair away from her face and said "Yes." He paused. "Well, at least until you're ready to ditch this place." Finally lifting her head, she beamed up at him. Luckily, before things got too complicated for Jess, they were pounced on. Twinkie had jumped on both of them, in obvious excitement of Han's return.

"God, Twink, can you relax for a sec?" Jess said, while fixing the hair that Twink had messed up in his giant hug. Earl, Reiko, Sean and Neela had also come over and everyone started laughing.

"I'm just happy to see my boy. Leave me alone Jess. Let's head back man, the party's at our place. You know how it is?" Han nodded all too knowingly and everyone left.

"Oh, and P.S, Jess just whooped your ass," Twinkie remarked, winking at Jess.

"Yeah, thanks Twink, I noticed." He said smiling at Jess.

Whilst Han was saying his goodbyes and 'catch ya laters,' Jess walked over to his car. It was a new blue and black Evo. She ran her fingers across the hood. Han walked up to her after almost everyone had gone. She saw Twinkie wink at her as he left.

"Nice car," Jess observed.

"Mm-hmm, won it off a guy in Osaka." He was still looking at her. Jess was still doing the whole avoiding eye contact thing to him. Han couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's where you were?" she asked.

"Yep."

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you were doing?" Han shook his head.

"Then are you going to tell me why you're back?" she asked innocently.

"I think you already know." He stepped closer. This was getting too much for Jess. She backed away from Han and walked to her car. Han knew she just needed some time.

* * *

**A/N : woot woot! He's back! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Drift Velocity:**

Han leaves Jess. Jess gets sad. Instead of staying sad, Jess decides let's be awesome instead a.k.a she thinks 'wow, criminal heists involving Yakuza will make me feel better for sure' =] Then, Han comes back. Jess acts stupid and lets her emotions take control (i.e hugging him when clearly she should have punched him in the face LOL), but shortly after this mental failure, she strongly walks away from him (yay for her)...and then...cut to opening credits =)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

What Han didn't get, was that Jess was still hurting. He had left her, without even a second glance and he had no trouble doing it either, as far as she could tell. That wasn't something Jess could just get over, no matter how much she wanted things to go back to normal. After all, how could it go back to normal? She was now in too deep with DK and how would she even get out of it. Actually, how would she even be able to hide that from Han? Now that he was back, there was no doubt that he'd go back to working with Takashi. That's where the money was. And when he found out that she was in on the heists that were going on, well yeah, things were going to get ugly.

Jess sat in an empty parking lot. She was freaking out, there way no other way to put it.

_So, did that just happen? Han's back. _

It was what she had _thought_ she had wanted for so long and now that he had actually come back, she didn't know what to feel. Taking her frustration out on the steering wheel, Jess hit it. Hard. "Ow, freaking hell!" she yelled out loud. She was so mad at herself for her earlier reaction. How could she just give in to her emotions like that? "Just play right into it, Jess, why don't you? I mean obviously Han wasn't at fault for leaving you. Her thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. "Oh man, what happens when he finds out?" she paused. With an angry sigh, she continued, "Who cares? He left you, in case you've forgotten and he's probably going to do it again," she reminded herself out loud. "Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself," she shook her head in annoyance.

"Okay, I can't go back to the garage, not until I pull it together. Where to go? Where to go?" she tapped the steering wheel in thought.

Finally, after thirty minutes, she pulled out of the empty parking lot that had given her a chance to think. Jess sped down the highway, hoping that arriving at her destination would not cause too much trouble.

* * *

**DK's Club**

Jess drove behind the seemingly quiet brown building and parked. Taking a deep breath, she marched up to the back entrance and into DK's club. She almost lost her nerve at the last step, but then realised that she had nowhere else to go.

"I'm here to see DK," she said to an unfriendly guard. The bulky guard knew her from the heist 'meetings', so he let her through.

DK was sitting at his desk with his feet on the table. He eyed her curiously.

"I need a place to stay." Jess stated this, as more of a fact than a question.

"But from what I hear, your boy is back. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Jess' silence rang clear for Takashi, so instead he motioned for one of his 'minions'.

"Get this girl a room. No one is to bother her." He smiled at Jess, who in return said "Thank you," bowing her head just a little.

She hated the thought of asking anything of DK, but what he was doing for her _was_ a big thing, and she would not forget it. Apparently, from the look on Takashi's face, he wouldn't either.

Jess sat on the bed in the room she was directed to. Breathing a sigh of relief, she lay down and fell asleep. She knew she should be worried about now being indebted to DK, whether he mentioned it or not, but she refused to think about certain things tonight. She would deal with this entire mess in the morning.

**In the morning:**

Jess woke up early and got ready. How in the world was she going to be able to avoid Han today? Not a chance. She had work and there was no way around it. Not that she needed the money; she was actually considering skipping town. That was probably not a good idea. At least, now she felt that she could face Han again. Besides, why should she be running? She decided to get to the garage and go from there. She wasn't really one to plan ahead anyway. Live your life a quarter mile at a time, right Dom?

But there was one thing she had to do first.

"You can't get him involved DK. He can't know about the heists," she explained to DK.

His look was surprised but in a mocking way. "I'm sorry, I wasn't under the impression that I took orders from a girl."

Ignoring the swipe at her, Jess continued, "I'm sorry Takashi, but if you want these heists to go on, then the only way is if Han doesn't know about my involvement. He'd never let me do it." Jess tried hard to keep her voice emotionless, but Takashi heard the resentment that was there.

"You're a big girl now; I think you can take care of yourself."

"No. You _know_ what he's like. He's not going to go for it."

"Leave Han to me."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you going to tell him?"'

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, getting up from his chair. "I've got business to do."

Jess left after that. Hopping in her car, she drove to the garage. As she got out, she saw the gang congregated around the couches.

"Hmm, so I guess no one works here if I'm not here then," she smirked at them all.

"Where've you been Jess?" Twink asked curiously, "And in the same outfit too. Did someone have a little too much fun last night?"

"You wish you could hear the details," Jess winked. Up until this point she was comfortable, probably because Han couldn't be seen anywhere. Probably off with some skank, sleeping off the drinks from last night.

Twink was about to continue, but closed his mouth.

"What? Nothing to say, Twink? Well that's got to be a first," she laughed. Just then Han appeared from behind the hood of a purple Mazda RX-8 that was off to the side. He had heard it all and his expression was unreadable.

"Hey Jess," Han said casually. Jess didn't think two normal words could trigger such a reaction. She was pissed. All that anger at Han leaving had finally surfaced.

She gave him the most devoid look of emotion possible. "Hi Han. Welcome back," she said coldly. Her reaction stung Han, she saw it in his eyes. And her own tone had shocked her. She continued on through the garage down to her basement room.

Hmm well that wasn't exactly normal, was it? She thought to herself. Am I glad he's back or aren't I?

Closing the door, she went to shower and get changed. Towelling her hair, she stopped in mid air. Han was standing in the doorway.

"Did you want something?" she asked icily. Okay, definitely _not _glad he's back, she thought.

"Yeah, I want to know what happened since last night," he said calmly.

"Last night?"

"Well, one minute you were happy to see me and then you bail. And now you're acting like a…" he paused.

"Like a what?" She knew what he was going to say.

"Just different," he concluded.

"How did you think I'd be? Oh right! You were hoping that that stupid lapse of judgment last night would continue." She flung the towel on the floor and turned to face her mirror. Her hair hung in loose dark brown curls, reaching her mid-back. She had on dark jeans and a light brown mechanics shirt, with her name embroidered on it. In the reflection, she could see Han still standing in the doorway. When Han didn't reply, she continued, "Don't you get it? You left us. You left _me. _Did you really think it'd just go back to being normal? One big, happy family?"

"Everyone else is over it. I'm back now, what's the big deal?" Ooh, definitely the wrong choice of words, Han realised as soon as they came out. He wasn't thinking very sharply, since Jess looked so damn beautiful just then. He missed this. The fire that she possessed.

"What's the _big deal_?" Jess stopped mid-rant. "Just forget it." She tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, Tell me." His brown eyes were hard. He had that look that demanded an answer. Jess knew he wasn't going to let her go without an explanation.

"Fine," she said, shrugging off Han and stepping away from him. "The deal is that you bailed on us! It was so easy for you to walk away, how am I supposed to trust you again? How do I know you won't just leave again?"

Han was speechless. "That's right, I don't know. And until I'm okay with that, I don't really want to pretend that everything is okay, because it's not!"

Jess stormed out of her room and into the garage. She sat on the couches next to Neela and let out a sigh of relief. That felt good.

"So what's going on?" Neela asked.

"Nothing much. Just vented," Jess replied, smiling. "And it felt _really _good."

"Where'd you stay last night?" Neela was prying now, since Jess had already informed her that her and Jason were over.

"Just at a friends," Knowing Neela wouldn't drop it, Jess continued, "DK's. You can't tell anyone alright. Especially Sean." Sean she could handle, but if Sean knew, it was only a matter of time before Han did and that she didn't know if she could handle.

Neela looked shocked. She was obviously not happy about it either, but there was nothing she could do. "Since when are you and DK friends?" She raised an eyebrow at Jess.

Avoiding the question, Jess motioned to the Nissan in the corner, "I better get a moving on those brake discs."

"Yeah, yeah, go for it," Neela said rolling her eyes. "But this conversation isn't over, you know."

Jess walked away, knowing she'd have to explain herself sooner or later, and in Neela's case, it was probably going to be sooner. She didn't want to think about anything right now. She just wanted to work on cars and clear her head of all thoughts about _him._

* * *

**A/N: WOW it's been a while..sorry *smiles sheepishly* . I can honestly say that there's nothing like upcoming finals to get the procrastinating writing juices flowing *face palm*. I feel that I am definitely going to flunk this semester, but at least I will have achieved something (one chapter update? LOL). **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it, don't be too mad if it's crap, it was pretty hard to write this after not doing so for such a long time *sigh***

**R&R if you can/want to ( but only the good stuff, I can't really take criticism right now :( )  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologise in advance for how lame the start of this chapter is. Jess annoys me when she continually goes on and on about Han, and I realise I have the power to change that but I cbf LOL. I just wanted to get it up. ("that's what she said")  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

The rest of the crew left her alone that day, pretty much everyone had heard her outburst. Those damned stairs were able to carry her voice up very clearly. When night time came, everyone else rode to the races together. Jess stayed cooped up in her room, after telling Neela in a not so polite way to buzz off.

After an hour on the couch, watching something she really wasn't _watching, _Jess decided to head to the races anyway. The way she saw it, even though Han was back, it didn't mean she still couldn't kick some other guy's ass in a race. She put on skinny dark blue jeans, some black suede leather boots, a cute teal tank top and a hooded leather jacket. After quickly applying a light layer of makeup, she headed out.

As she navigated the streets of Tokyo, Jess found herself thinking about how she felt. About Han.

When he left her, she pretty much had her heart ripped apart. Not so much the leaving, although that had a lot to do with it, but more so the concrete rejection. She had heard it loud and clear. And even if Han claimed he was back for her, well it didn't really make a difference. Because, was she willing to put herself out there again, just to have him walk away from her again so easily? No. Definitely not. That hurt way too much and there was no way that she could come away from that situation with her heart still intact a second time.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she pulled into the multi storey parking garage. She was hoping her race would be up as soon as possible, but naturally it wasn't. Sighing, she made her way through lines of race skanks and testosterone filled racers. She saw Twink's hulk and pulled up alongside it. Getting out of the car, she saw something she definitely didn't think she'd she. It was Han. And he had two skanks flanking both his sides. And what was worse? He was totally flirting with them. Great. Pretending she didn't notice, Jess walked up to the gang, who were also standing nearby Han and his car. Han saw her and his face was once again unreadable. The skanks were shamelessly continuing their flirting. She couldn't exactly blame them though, he was available and hot. _Dammit! Jess, get a grip. He's not _that_ hot. _Who was she kidding? He was the hottest guy in the whole place.

Jess caught Jason's eye from across the lot and walked over to him. He welcomed her by throwing his arm around her shoulders. Jess didn't turn around to see the glare that Han was giving her and Jason. But Jason had seen it.

"Who's the guy who looks like he wants to take my head off right here, in front of witnesses?" He motioned toward where Han was.

"That would be Han, and don't worry, he's not going to do anything," she smiled at Jason. "This doesn't mean anything's changed okay? We're not together anymore."

"Whatever you say, babe." He directed her to his car and they leaned against its hood. Jess averted her eyes from Han the entire time, she did not want to see him all over two other girls. However, it was turning out to be more difficult than anticipated. Eventually, she ended up gazing in his direction. She made a disgusted sound, as one of the girls had worked her way around him and was pressed up against his front. Han, to her dismay wasn't even doing anything about this. His eyes made contact with Jess' and she thought she saw a look of regret on his face. But that was before the back of the skank's face covered it. Yep, they were making out in public. So much for coming back for her, Jess thought.

Before she had a chance to storm off in frustration, Neela was at her side, tugging on her arm.

"Come _on._ We need to talk, excuse us Jason."

After wandering to the rooftop, Neela finally let go of Jess and turned her around to face her.

"So. You and DK. What the hell is going on? You're not…" she faltered, looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

With a burst of realisation, Jess replied "Oh my God Neela, gross. There's no way I'd touch him, not even with a ten foot pole."

Neela looked relieved. "I can't believe you would actually think that. Especially since you know exactly what a guy like him wants from a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, should have known better with our innocent little Jess," she mocked. Jess lightly slapped her arm.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with not wanting to be a skank."

"Good point. Anyways, spill."

"I don't know Neels, it's a long story," Jess said, reluctant to continue any further.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not going to let you leave to race until I've heard it."

"Oh, alright." Jess went to sit on the edge of the rooftop, with Neela joining her. "You have to _swear_ not to tell _anyone." _Neels nodded. "I'm serious, pinky promise me." Unhooking pinkies, Jess went on.

"Well, you know the heists that have been going on around Tokyo?"

"Yeah, who doesn't? Yakuza's even involved now," Neela looked down and started shaking her head, when all of she looked up in horror. "Oh my God, Jess, tell me you are not that stupid."

Jess' face said it all. Neela couldn't believe she had let Jess get this far out of control. She knew that she needed space after Han left, but this, well this was just insane. If Sean or Han ever found out…she didn't want to think about that.

After a few minutes, she continued. "Well at least you're not sleeping with DK, I don't know which is worse."

Jess laughed lightly, "Yeah you do."

"Yeah, I do. Well you're in one piece and now you're going to stop, so we can just forget this ever happened."

"What?" Jess questioned and with a look of determination, she continued. "I'm not stopping Neels. I'm good at this."

"You're going to get caught or killed soon. Stop or I'm telling everyone."

"No, you pinky swore. Tell them, and you can consider me out of your life for good Neela. I love you, but this is something I'm doing. You can't stop me."

"You're being so stupid," realising that Jess' mind couldn't be changed, Neela let it go for now. She stalked off, not even bothering to listen as Jess tried to justify that everything would be fine.

Jess sat there for a long while, before Twink called her down to race. Neela was being unreasonable, she finally decided. Dusting off her jeans, she walked down to her car. Knowing she needed to prove something to herself, but not knowing what exactly, she slammed on the gas and raced.

Not much happened for a few weeks after that. Jess snuck out to hijack trucks and avoided Han as best she could. Not so much because she was still hurt, but mostly because she couldn't lie to him. If he picked up on what was going on with DK and confronted her about it, then she was in deep doo-doo to phrase it politely.

Tonight as she headed out, she ran into Han on his way back form somewhere. No doubt, some skanks pad, she thought to herself.

"Hey," he said casually with a wave of his hand.

"Hi."

Silence.

"Heading out somewhere?"

"Yeah, just to Jason's." It was the only excuse she could give, without any follow up questions. Heading back from somewhere?"

"Yeah, just some mountain drifting," he replied quietly.

"Oh." Jess grew quiet. That used to be their thing. Well, theirs and every other drifter in Tokyo. But still, Han always asked if she wanted to go too. She guessed it showed how much things had changed. "Okay, well I'm going to go now," she said awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye, Jess."

She drove to the meet up place and focused on the task ahead. She should have taken seeing Han tonight as a sign.

**Forty Minutes Later…**

Jess took a look around at the people there. They were all gathered at one of the more secluded dock areas, mostly due to the fact that Yakuza owned this area. All of the people there were badly bruised up, a lot of them bleeding as well. Jess was the only one who looked reasonably okay, despite the fact that her shoulder was aching. 'It was so going to leave a bruise,' she thought. If she hadn't had a wake up call before this, well now she did. This entire ordeal was déjà vu. She had been here before, she had been worse off.

_Ducking under the police tape, Jess walked onto the front lawn. It was night and the place that she called home was deserted. Her tears started flowing as soon as she saw the blood stains on the grass. Jesse. Would anyone even be at his funeral? Jess fell to her knees. Dom had already left, but the others were still waiting to get out of the hospital and soon after that she was sure they'd ditch this place, before the cops caught on. Brian had actually covered for them, so they may just get away with it. But what did that matter, if Jesse was dead. Dead. The word was just so final, so unfitting for Jesse, who had so much charisma when it came to life, well when it came to cars, which were his life. What would his dad say? Jess just hoped he'd be allowed to say goodbye to his son. The rest of the crew planned to leave tonight. To Mexico. How could Johnny just shoot him? Jess was struggling to breathe, she was picturing Jesse laying there, his eyes pleading for help, knowing that it was too late anyway. If only she had gone looking for him, not off with the damn heist, maybe she could have stopped all this. She felt a strong arm go around her shoulders and she leant back into the owner's chest. _

_Han whispered in her ear. "Jess, breathe, it's okay, I've got you." Jess felt herself slowly calm down. _

Jesse had died, Vince and Letty were badly injured, and things just couldn't get worse than that. She wouldn't let them. She was ending this now.

"It's over," she said quietly, but everyone heard her.

"It's over when _I_ say it is." DK's voice sounded loud and clear, challenging anyone to disagree.

Jess walked up to him, standing in front of him, she let him have it. Semi-Yakuza or not, someone needed to tell him that this, was just _not _okay. "Are you listening to yourself? Look around you, people could have died tonight and you want us to keep doing it?" He just stared back with a steely gaze.

"We had a deal, actually, everyone here has a deal with me. We keep heisting until we have the heat on us. And guess what? They haven't caught on yet, little girl."

"Because you're paying them off," Jess spoke through gritted teeth. "Doesn't the Yakuza catching on, count at all?"

"No, not in my book it doesn't." Jess didn't know what to do? On the one had, she needed to badly get out of this, on the other, she couldn't exactly leave the rest of the gang hanging, not when the risk of harm was so high right now. Jess made no such deal with DK and he knew it. He was hoping however, that her loyalty to the rest of the heist members would prevail and she would continue to drive for him.

"No. I'm not doing it anymore," Jess said with defiance.

It was then that Jess felt the back of DK's hand strike her cheek. And, oh man, did it hurt. She clutched it with her hand and looked back at him, half with shock and half with hurt. Before her eyes could betray her further, she looked down again. There was no way he was going to see her cry. Jess didn't hear the cars pull up behind them. But when she looked up someone was already in front of her, shielding her from DK.

"Get in the car," Han commanded, without looking back at her.

When he didn't hear Jess move, he continued, "Now."

Jess quickly turned away and walked to the car. Getting in, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath for that long. She wondered if she should take the driver's seat, in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Seeing Sean and Twink in the car behind Han's, she decided against it. Han would want to drive. Daring to look at what was going on between Han and DK, she turned her eyes towards them. They looked like they were discussing normal business over brunch. Jess had no idea what was happening. Then after what seemed like ages, but was really more like ten minutes, Han turned and started walking towards the car. When he got in the car, Jess had expected a tirade from him. A good little lecture on the importance of choosing good company; and in not getting caught up in stupid shit. But instead, she got nothing, not even a look; he just pulled out of the dock and concentrated on getting to the garage.

Well, this was awkward. Everything that popped into Jess' head to start a conversation with him, just seemed inappropriate. '_So, how bout that DK eh, he sure knows how to handle women…' , 'Don't you just have impeccable timing?' _ And on and on it went in her head like mental diarrhoea. During all that, she realised how badly the side of her face hurt. Slowly, tears started falling, possibly for two reasons. One, it just hurt so damn bad, and two, Han wasn't saying anything. She guessed he was just doing his duty to Dom or something, but not truly caring that she was hurt.

As much as Jess wanted to forget about this night, she had a feeling DK wasn't going to, so she really wanted and needed Han's advice right now. Every minute of the drive, she wished more than ever that she had gotten into Twinkie's car. Because she was crying and she didn't want Han to hear or see her cry right now. Not that she could tell, his face was too composed as he drove through the lit up streets of Tokyo.

They got to the garage after what seemed like an eternity. Jess made to get out of the car, but stopped when she saw Han wasn't getting out. "Aren't you coming?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'll be back later tonight."

"You're not…nevermind," Jess shook her head from her thoughts and went to her room.

Not making eye contact with any of the people that were still at the garage at this time of the night/morning, she skipped down the stairs two at a time to her room and locked the door behind her. She collapsed onto the floor and leant against her shut door. Jess was going into shock. Her breaths came out quick and shallow. She could have died tonight, she thought. She rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, looking up in the mirror she scrutinised where DK had hit her. It was red and yes it was going to leave a mark, a bruise actually. Looking down at her blood stained clothes, thankfully none of it hers, she cried. She needed to get it off, all of it. She tugged hurriedly at her clothes and got herself under the hot water of the showerhead. Immediately she felt the muscles in her back relax and her anxiety decrease a little.

Getting out of the shower, she put on some old sweats and a tank top. She played with her hair for a bit, trying to figure out the best way to cover the already forming bruise. She was surprised at how she wasn't really thinking about Han or what he was doing right now, until now offcourse. She just hoped he wasn't fighting DK or something in some secret death match. She laughed at the thought and then immediately scolded herself for thinking that, because with DK anything was possible. Obviously he'd have Morimoto doing the fighting, it's not like DK would ever get his hands dirty. She rolled her eyes. She finally gave up on her hair and heard a knock on the door.

"Neels, if its you, I'm not really in the mood to talk right-" she stopped talking when she opened the door and saw Han there instead. She opened the door wider and he stepped into her room. Jess shut the door and went to sit on the edge of her couch's arm rest. Han had his arms folded and looked at her. She couldn't identify the look on his face, she knew it had traces of anger though. He slowly walked towards her, as she became more and more conscious about the bruise on her face. Tilting her head downwards, she looked at the floor.

"Jess," he said gently. "Look at me." Knowing she wasn't about to do so, Han softly grabbed her chin and lifted it up. Using his other hand, he brushed away the hair that she was so carefully using to hide her face. He wasn't going to lie, it looked bad. He wanted to crush DK for hurting her. Her eyes were tearing up and he wished he could have stopped all this from the start. At least now he had a chance to make it right.

He stepped away from her and reached into his pocket. He dropped the plane ticket onto the small coffee table. "You're flying out, tomorrow morning, 8am."

"Huh?" was all that Jess could say.

"You need to get out of Japan and tomorrow you'll be on a plane to Mexico. Dom's going to be taking you."

Jess felt like the child of divorcees. "So what? You're taking turns now?" she spat out.

"No, this is for good."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Han was sending her away? Jess' face was filled with confusion. She was shocked to say the least. But really what did she expect? Well, a choice would have been nice, but after the stunt she pulled, she couldn't exactly presume to think she'd get one.

Changing the subject, so she wouldn't have to think about leaving she asked, "And what about DK?"

"It's taken care of."

Well that just cleared everything up didn't it? She rolled her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you don't need to think or worry about it. It's done."

"God Han, what's done?" she said in exasperation, "I'm not a little kid, just tell me."

"Nothing, I talked to him and things are back to normal, you just need to leave, since he doesn't want to see you around here."

"Well, what about everyone else, I don't want to leave them," she pleaded.

"You can't stay here Jess, DK doesn't want you here."

"This is all his fault! He can't tell me I can't stay here," she said angrily. "This is my home."

"No Jess, this is your fault! How could you be so stupid?" Han chastised.

Jess had no reply to that. How _could_ she be so stupid? In any case, she didn't want to admit that he was right, so she turned away from him and walked to her closet. "So," she paused, "I have to pack now, was there anything else?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of her, Han replied, "Nope, that's all. Sean'll take you to the airport tomorrow morning and Dom will pick you up from the airport. Have a safe trip."

Really! That was how he was going to say goodbye? Before she even had a chance to turn around and let him have it, he was already out the door. Jess wasn't going to cry about it, she'd done enough of that tonight, so she continued packing methodically; starting with the closet, her toiletries, her favourite books and then anything else that was irreplaceable.

The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing Dom and Letty again. At least something good came out of this entire fiasco.

Jess wasn't about to go say bye to everyone, not with her eye and cheek looking the way it did. But she wasn't about to catch a break either. A knock sounded at the door and she opened it to find Neela and Reiko there. Neela was already in tears and Jess hadn't even said anything yet. She grabbed Jess into a fierce hug. "I can't believe you let yourself get in so deep. You're so stupid," she said through sobs.

"Look guys," Jess said stepping away from Neela and going to sit on her bed, "Yeah I know it was stupid, but it's done. I'll still keep in touch, you know."

"You better," Reiko said in Japanese, looking a bit emotional too.

That was pretty much all it took, they all sobbed together. These were her two best friends out here. Jess was going to miss them a lot.

* * *

THE END.

LOL jk, there's more coming...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY about not updating for so long, but to be fair, I kind of warned you guys at the start. I lost a little motivation for this story, but hopefully it starts coming back soon, really soon?**

* * *

**Previously on Drift Velocity:**

"Look guys," Jess said stepping away from Neela and going to sit on her bed, "Yeah I know it was stupid, but it's done. I'll still keep in touch, you know."

"You better," Reiko said in Japanese, looking a bit emotional too.

That was pretty much all it took, they all sobbed together. These were her two best friends out here. Jess was going to miss them a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Getting on the plane and making herself as comfortable as she could be in her cramped economy class seat, Jess was feeling relief. Well, first annoyance, since Han obviously _could_ afford business class but stuck her in cattle class instead. But then relief; she was on her way to see her family, Dom and the crew, and she had never wanted to be with them more in her life. She was glad she said goodbye to everyone, considering they all would have known the story by now anyway. Twink was a surprise, he wasn't his cocky self and she hugged him for a long time.

"You take care of him Twink, okay," she whispered in his ear. He nodded when she released him. Han wasn't around to say goodbye, and for that she was actually grateful. She didn't want to be blubbering more than she already was. Truth was, she was probably never going to see these guys again, well unless they came to visit her. DK had made it pretty clear, so she had heard, that she wasn't to be anywhere in his area, ever. So off she went, back to Dom, where hopefully things would start to resemble some sort of normality.

* * *

Jess wasn't stupid, she realised Dom would be pissed as hell. Although, she possibly may have forgotten just how scary he could be when he was angry.

"Jess what the hell were you thinking?" he growled. When she didn't reply, he continued his rant, "That's right, you weren't thinking. You are not leaving my sight again."

"Oh my God Dom, get a clue, I'm only doing what we were doing _and _I'm an adult, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want to do." She realised the mistake she made as soon as the words left her mouth, but not before they did. Damn it. Now she had made him really angry, the vein in his neck looked like it was about to pop.

"I'm sorry Dom," she whispered automatically. "It's just that I've heard _all _of this before and I'm sick of it okay? I just want to go home, is that okay?"

Seeming to understand, in the way Dom always did, he hugged her quickly. "Yeah, come on, let's get out of here," he motioned towards the car. And what a car it was, a '67 Mustang, sleek and black. Truly droolworthy, if you were into those sort of cars, actually even if you weren't. Jess wasn't going to let Dom know that though.

"Always with the American muscle, when are you going to get that JDM owns all."

"Always the delusional one," he gave her a small grin.

"Yeah, whatever, can I drive?" she asked cheekily.

"Nope, not a chance, not until you learn to appreciate the power that is the Mustang."

Jess rolled her eyes and got in the passenger side. They drove, catching up on all the stuff that had happened after Jess left. Dom however, never brought up Han and for that Jess was grateful.

They got to the house and Jess saw them all gathered on the front porch. Leon was the first to run up and pull Jess into a huge bear hug, lifting her up off the floor. Soon he was pried away by an uncharacteristically excited Letty. "I take it you're glad to see me?" Jess joked.

"Wow, girl, it's been too long," she said tapping Jess' ass as Vince took his turn in the hugging parade. Lastly, was Mia, who Jess didn't realise how much she missed. Mia was what she considered to be her older sister. Nearly tearing up, Jess let go of her and turned to the rest. "So is someone going to show me my room, or am I going to have to drive to a motel?"

"You mean walk to a motel, right?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Leon. As if I wouldn't just take your sorry ass ride, it's not like its good for anything else, say like, winning races?"

"Oh looks like someone still ain't defrosted yet." With that response, Jess did the only thing she could; she poked her tongue out at him.

Pulling her into a side hug and guiding her up the front steps, Leon led her to her room, which was bare, ready to be decorated. It finally sunk in, this was it, and this would be her home now. Missing her Tokyo crew already, she shook herself of her thoughts and went back to the others. Things would be different here, she promised herself.

* * *

That night there was a huge party thrown in honour of Jess' return. Although, Jess realised that there was probably going to be a party regardless. Mia brought out a cake in the shape of a skyline and Jess squealed with excitement. Mia's cakes were the best in her opinion; she didn't know when Mia had the time to do this for her.

Jetlag was finally starting to catch up to Jess and after a couple of beers, she said goodnight to the crew and headed to her room. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, her phone rang. 'I knew I should have put it on silent', she thought to herself.

"This had better be good," she spoke to whoever was calling her.

"Well, aren't we just in a chipper mood?" The familiar twang of Sean rang out in her ear. "What time is it over there anyway?" he asked.

"Sean, you're American, shouldn't you know the time difference?" she had some serious concerns about Sean sometimes.

"Yeah, but isn't it just easier if you told me, since you probably have a perfectly good clock telling you the exact time," he countered.

Jess sighed in frustration, "it's 2.30am if you must know, and I was just about to sleep."

"Oh, well we just wanted to say hi." Immediately, Jess felt bad for being grumpy.

"Hi, I'm sorry, it was just a long flight."

"As if it matters, you were in business right?"

"Actually no, that asshole put me in economy." Sean knew which ass hole she was talking about and started laughing. Jess heard everyone else laugh too.

"Oh great, I'm on speaker aren't I?"

"Yep," she could picture his big, cheesy grin.

"Okay, well is the asshole there right now?"

"Actually, he is. He doesn't look too impressed with the nickname though."

"Han, you cheap bastard! As if put me in economy?" Things were already starting to feel normal, just being away from Han. Maybe the distance would really fix things, Jess thought.

"Jess, blame the GFC. Times are tough, you know." Jess felt her heart stop for a second as she could picture his smug smirk. The smile in his voice made her feel happy. If moving away could make things easier for everyone, then this was probably the best course of action.

One part of her was content that they could speak so casually, but the other, the more unreasonable one, felt saddened by the fact that things were normal _without _her there. She knew she shouldn't have felt that way. Because that was definitely not moving on. So she pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

"So how's it feel being back with the crew?" he asked.

"It's really great, Mia made me a cake, it was so good. I've definitely missed Mia's food."

"So we're being forgotten about because of food. Should've known that anyway," Twink cut in.

"Well, you know me; it's _always_ about the food."

"Anyway, we just wanted to check in on you, we gotta head to the races now, you know real races, none of that quarter mile crap, so…" Twink joked, hoping to make Jess miss Tokyo.

"Yeah yeah, have you ever even won at the races Twink?"

That shut him up. "Why you gotta be like that Jess?" Twink was faking hurt.

"I was just kidding Twink. Anyway, catch you later boys and girls, I gotta get some shut eye." She hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, even though it was really short and not much happened. I'm working on this, but very slowly. It's pretty frustrating actually. **

**Hopefully you can bear with me :)**

**Also, notice that the crew are back together, even after everything. YAY! I don't exactly know how that fits in with the FF universe, but that's how it's going to be in this story :)**

**Thanks for reading...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jess found her old CBR parked round back. It was strange seeing the bike, it brought back a lot of memories.

"_Hey Jesse! Come here for a second," Jess called out. Jesse was sketching some new designs for his dad's Jetta across the garage. He dropped his sketchpad onto the table and made his way over to where Jess was._

"_What's up?" he asked. Jess was sitting on her CBR looking disgruntled. She had only pulled in a minute ago._

"_It stalled. Twice. " Jesse looked at her with a smirk._

"_And before you say anything. No, I did not stall because of my riding skills." She rolled her eyes. "Please teach me how to fix it," she continued as she changed her attitude and put on an innocent face._

"_Uh, sorry Jess, I don't fix bikes," he replied. "I can take you to someone who can though," he quickly added before she started to pout._

_They headed over to a neighbouring suburb. Jess had been to this area before. It was quiet during the day, but she knew at night it picked up. There'd be smaller races here, before everyone headed to the real race night. She rarely came here though; Dom and the crew usually just went to the bigger races. That was where the most money was dropped anyway. They turned off the road into a smaller garage. The garage was pretty organised, she had to admit, way more organised than Toretto's at least. There were all types of vehicles there including bikes._

"_Hey, can I help you?" spoke a voice from behind Jess._

_She turned and saw an Asian guy about Dom's age wiping the grease of his hands._

"_Hey Han, she needs her bike looked at," Jesse replied._

"_Thanks for the introduction Jesse," she scoffed. "I'm Jess," she held out her hand to shake. His grip was firm and his eyes never left hers._

"_Jess and Jesse, kinda cute," Han said._

_Jess rolled her eyes, but a smile slipped out._

"_So what's wrong with your bike?"_

"_Well, it keeps stalling on me when I change to third."_

"_Perhaps you don't know how to change gears properly." The frustration on her face was comical. Han couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding, let's take a look then."_

That was the first time she met Han. She had seen him at the races before but they never really talked. He was kind of the new guy, but he didn't roll with anyone specifically, well not that she knew of anyway.

After that meeting, Jess spent the majority of her free time at the garage Han worked at. She had made Han promise that he would teach her how to fix the bike. He was willing enough and they worked on it whenever she was available. Although, that meant that it took that much longer to fix. Jess didn't mind though, Han was quite an interesting guy. He was really quiet at the races and barely acknowledged her there, but when they were working on the bike, which soon turned to working on other cars and anything else that interested Jess, he turned into someone completely different. She knew he was the type of guy to fit in with Dom's crew, if he ever wanted to. But he never showed any interest in hanging with the guys.

When Dom found out where she was spending most of her free time, he flipped out, to put it plainly. Jess didn't understand why. Han was just a normal guy, working at a garage and racing to make some extra cash. So when Dom practically forbade Jess from seeing Han, she was angry. There was no reason for it, so she thought. She figured he was just being overly protective. It wasn't till a couple of months later, after sneaking out to work on cars with Han that she realised why Dom was being that way.

_Jess pulled up outside the garage where Han worked. She walked in and saw Han talking with some big Latino guy. Little John; she remembered the guy vaguely. He wasn't usually seen in this part of town, he was usually further down South of the city._

_Although his name implied differently, he was definitely built like a tank. There were two smaller guys flanking both sides. Jess felt stupid for being there, it felt like she was intruding. When they finished talking, Han simply nodded and the guys walked off. Jess crept out of the shadows and walked up to Han._

"_What was that about?" she asked._

"_What are you doing here Jess?" He looked around to make sure no one else was hiding._

"_Why are you hanging out with LJ?" she asked, completely ignoring his question._

"_I'm not," he said but Jess looked sceptical. "I'm just working on some stuff for him," he added._

"_Whatever stuff he has you doing, it's not legal," Jess was starting to worry._

"_I know, but I don't really have a choice. I owe him and this is how I can pay him back."_

"_You owe him for what exactly?"_

"_It's nothing, don't worry," he tried to reassure her. "It's almost over anyway and then I..." Han trailed off. "Hey, take a look at what I just had delivered." Han successfully changed the subject and dragged her off to what he wanted to show her._

He was always good at that, she thought. Avoiding the question. I suppose he had to, since he was such a terrible liar to her. For some reason, Jess could always see right through him.

She hopped on her bike, letting the guys know she'd be back later, after she got reacquainted with her beauty.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm sort of messing around with the plot in my head now, which is why it's taking a while to update...plus life is just generally hectic most of the time (and what doesn't help, is the fact that I'm also lazy...lol)**

**oh and thanks for reading... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jess dressed for the races really casually, jeans, a tank top and black converse. She wasn't particularly interested in racing tonight. Once you drifted, quarter miles just weren't as fun. It didn't mean that she _wouldn't_ race though. She was driving her old heavily modified Civic. She had fixed a few of the kinks in the last few weeks and it was ready to go, _if _she wanted to race.

When she got to the races, she saw a few familiar faces. She wondered at how some scenes never changed. Those skanks were still all over Dom, Letty was still getting jealous and the cars, they were so beautiful. There were a few "Welcome back Jess" comments and Jess felt like she had never really left.

Most of the night went by with races, until later on when someone unexpected showed up. "Well, if it isn't the one connection I have to a long lost friend. I thought I'd never see you again."

Jess knew that voice. She was afraid of that voice, but she wasn't going to let it show.

"We're square LJ, you need to leave." Dom growled. Dom didn't even realise LJ was active in these parts. They had never heard him being here before; they probably wouldn't have settled here if he knew. He meant trouble for Jess and it defeated the whole purpose of bringing her home to them.

"Ah, Dom, always quick to get to the aggression. Why can't we act like civilised adults for a change?"

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked. The atmosphere was crackling. Everyone had gone quiet, waiting to see what this interaction would escalate to.

"Well, I _was _enjoying a quiet night at home, when all of a sudden, I get a call. Now do you know what this call was about?"

Dom didn't answer.

"Oh, but you do, don't you?" he eyed Dom knowingly. "Imagine my surprise when I learnt that Han's old sidekick was back in town." At this point, he turned to me. "Now what could possibly bring you back here Jess, I wonder?"

His questions were getting really annoying, why couldn't he speak like a normal person, Jess thought.

"Maybe I just missed your great company," she replied instead. Dom glared at Jess. Now was obviously not the time to make smart ass comments.

"Still that same spark huh? I thought Dom would have taught you better by now. Or should I say Han. That is who you were with, yes?" Jess didn't move. "And where was that exactly?" It was almost a rhetorical question, but Jess could see the hunger for information in his eyes.

"And to answer your question Dom, I just wanted to see if my sources were correct."

He turned to Jess, "I'll be seeing you around, kid."

Jess rolled her eyes and he smirked. Who did he think he was calling her a kid? Whatever. LJ walked off with his entourage to their cars and drove off.

"Well that was interesting," Leon said, to try to break the tension.

Vince and Leon finally got everyone's attention back to racing and Jess was glad to not be the centre of attention anymore. She sat on the hood of her car and waited for the race to start. What a big mess coming here was turning out to be. The irony of it all did not escape her.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tokyo...**

"She's gone?"

"Yep," Han said shrugging his shoulders whilst munching down on another Pocky. He was trying to be casual about it for two purposes. One, to keep Takashi calm and two, if he pretended it wasn't a big deal, then maybe he'd start to believe it himself. Because in all honesty, he really missed Jess. Being apart from her the first time he left was hard enough, but just like before he had no choice but to be away from her. Inside he was seething and fighting the urge to punch Takashi to a pulp, but on the exterior you wouldn't know it. "She's not our problem anymore."

Takashi gave Han a knowing look and smirked. Han's casual act was done very well, but it wasn't fooling him. At this point, he had Han exactly where he wanted him. Thinking everything was cool, when really, shit was about to hit the fan. Because nobody dishonours Takashi and gets away with it. Not even the most respected drifter in Tokyo.

Takashi motioned for the others to leave his office and they resumed their talk about business.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review if you feel so inclined...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The crew got home that night and sat in silence.

"We've got a problem here," Leon said unnecessarily.

"No shit," Jess quipped.

Dom spoke, "LJ was supposed to be in LA." Jess tried not to smile at the rhyme, but looking at Letty, she couldn't help it. Dom rolled his eyes and continued, "This is serious Jess, we've got to get you out of here. But it's going to be hard, I'm sure he's gonna have us watched.

Safest place is the States, in a choice between LJ and the chance of cops recognizing you, I'd say the cops were a safer option. We've got to get you back across the border."

"By myself?" Jess looked a little panicked.

"Just for a little while, I'll have some friends take you in. They're good guys, they'll look after you."

"What will happen to you guys?"

"We'll deal with LJ, say you bailed and that it's out of our hands now."

"No way he's going to buy that Dom," Letty spoke up.

"Yeah, he will, because we're going to leave a trail for him to follow, he's going to try to follow Jess to Los Angeles, but you're going to…," he paused for effect, "Atlanta."

"Oh just brilliant," Jess' voice dripped with sarcasm. "What the hell is in Atlanta?"

Dom didn't appreciate the sarcasm, "Protection Jess, you'll be safe there. And as long as LJ doesn't find out about Han and you being in Tokyo, then Han will he safe too."

"But how long will I be there for without you guys, will I even see you guys again?" She couldn't stand the thought of losing two families in such a short period of time.

"Things will blow over Jess, then we'll get you back and move on somewhere else," Mia said in a comforting way, but Jess saw the look she gave Dom. This might be the end.

No matter how sad she was feeling about it all, Jess couldn't really argue with the plan, it was relatively solid and it's not like she had another option in mind. So they started the prepwork for it.

* * *

The next night, they were at the races and as promised, LJ was there waiting for his answer, but he also had more to say.

"Seems like I found out some valuable information last night Dom, your girl here takes after Han."

If Dom was confused at LJ's statement, he didn't show it.

Smoothly, he said, "Come on LJ we don't have time for your games." Looking around he continued, "Everybody here wants to race."

"Then let them," he said, simply moving along to a distance further away from prying ears.  
Instinctively Dom understood that he was to follow. He gave Jess a look calmly to make sure she stayed put, but before Jess could even nod in understanding, LJ called back at them.

"Bring the girl."

Damn. Shit was about to hit the fan, Jess thought.

"Ok, what's this all about?"" Dom asked, since LJ wasn't saying anything.

"Well it turns out I have some contacts in Tokyo."

Jess fought the urge to look at Dom in fear. She kept her gaze calm as if the city's name meant nothing to her; she thought she was doing a pretty good job at it too. Too bad LJ wasn't buying it.

"Word is Yakuza isn't too happy about Jess skipping out on them," he paused to stare at Jess curiously. "One guy in particular, does Takashi ring a bell Jess?"

What could she do? She could try to deny it, but how far would it really get her? It was probably better to see where LJ was going with this anyway.

"Yeah, I met him a couple times, what's he got to do with anything?" she replied nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as she could try being.

"Now, now, don't act so modest Jess. I've already been filled in on all your little escapades in Tokyo. I'm actually very impressed. Tell me, if I could get you away from scraping the bottom of the barrel," he paused looking pointedly at Dom. Jess thought that LJ was seriously insane. No way would anyone else say that in front of or even behind Dom's back. He continued, "Would you consider working for me?"

Was this guy for real? Apparently so.

"Remember who you're talking to LJ," Dom growled out.

Not wanting things to escalate, Jess politely declined. "Uh…thanks? But I've already got a job."

Seeming to understand her position and Dom's status in the area, LJ moved on.

"How unfortunate. Now, there is still the issue of Takashi. Let me lay it out for you."

"Takashi wants payback."

"What the hell for? I didn't take any of his money!" she exclaimed.

"You single handedly destroyed his plans. His father was expecting results and your little stunt put him behind schedule."

"You have got to be kidding me. What a fucking baby, is it so hard to replace a driver in Tokyo?"

"Apparently it is, which is why the next driver and the team not only lost the stock but also got pulled up by the cops."

Oh. Well, she could finally see why he would start blaming her for everything. Yakuza operations getting caught by the police did not reflect well on Takashi's father. And so, yes, vengeance is what she would expect Takashi to want.

"For fucks sake! What's the deal then?"

"A simple trade, you see Takashi has something I want and I have something he wants."

"You don't have her," Dom growled, coming to life again.

Jess cut him off, "Why would I willingly go to him?"

"Han." One word. Simple enough, she knew then how serious this whole situation was becoming.

"As it stands now, Takashi knows nothing about your whereabouts, no matter how many people he's …asked." Oh God, her friends in Tokyo, what has she done?

"Now I have it in my power to, A, let him know your whereabouts, or B, keep your location a secret in exchange for Han being called back here."

"What are you going to do with Han?"

"Let's just say he has a debt he needs to repay."

"Cut the crap, LJ," Jess snapped. "What are you going to do?"

"My, my, so feisty, no wonder they keep you around." Jess rolled her eyes at him. "Han owes me money, he's going to work off his debt."

"How?"

The atmosphere shifted. "Listen here little girl, you're getting too free with yourself around me. My business is my own and you will not demand to know it. Do you understand?"

Dom looked at her warningly, "Ok," Jess gritted her teeth. There was no point in trying to fight him. They had other things to think about.

"I'll be expecting an answer from you tomorrow night. Torretto," nodding at Dom before he walked off.

Then they were gone, Dom and Jess rushed off back to the crew. They stayed at the races, earned some money and then went home, where they told the rest of the gang what went down.

* * *

The first thing was to call Han. Dom did this on his own this time, he wouldn't let Jess in on the conversation, which was getting really old, really fast.

"They're still treating me like a kid," she complained to Letty that night. "This is my life, you know. And they're acting like it doesn't even concern me."

"Jess listen, this shit is real. LJ ain't playing around. If they're not telling you something, it's for your own good. Trust me, I've been there.

Jess sighed, Letty was right.

Dom walked into the room after his call ended. He called out for the others to join them.

"Han will be leaving Tokyo tonight," Dom said looking around at the crew. "He'll stay in another location for a while before he makes his way here. We'll see how the situation plays out when he gets to safety." Looking at Jess with a leveled stare, he continued "No one is to confront LJ, got that?"

Everyone nodded. "Jess, got that?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

The single most annoying thing that Dom and Han and basically anyone could do to her was to keep her out of the loop. She just wanted someone to tell her that things would be fine. That Han would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, didn't get a chance to proof read this, so I hope it's ok. If it's too dodgy, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Also, let me know your thoughts in the form of alerts and reviews :)**

**I'll try to update soon, with more Han/Jess moments because I miss him :( lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Han eyed Takashi carefully. He couldn't believe how much he hated this guy. Not just for being the low life he was, but more for touching Jess. To raise his hand against her, DK was scum. Lower than scum. He could barely even look at him these days. But he didn't have a choice. He said he would take up Jess' places in the heists until a replacement was found. It was the only way he could get Jess out of Tokyo. He also needed to keep him out of his business, well his side business activities.

"Things are going well, wouldn't you say Han?" Two ladies were fawning all over him. God, he felt sorry for them.

Han nodded, looking disinterested as he stared at his nails.

"It's time for a change though." Han looked up and into DK's face. There was that signature smug, arrogant look there. Unnoticed by DK, he shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and clenched his fists.

"We're going to target higher end merchandise now. I think the boys are ready. And with your skill, we're practically unstoppable. I used to think that Jess was the best out there, I had no idea you could drive like that." DK seemed genuinely impressed.

How could he tell him that he wasn't interested in doing that? They had enough heat on them for the other heists. One mistake and they would all go down, well except DK himself, because his family would never let him get caught and disgrace the family. He inwardly shook his head. DK acted so tough, but only because no one could touch him. He was a sorry excuse for a Yakuza, for anyone really.

"Hey, I've got better things to do than babysit your amateurs DK," he joked, trying to keep the conversation light. "I've found you a new driver anyway, because with Jess gone, we're having a hard time at the garage and I'm needed there."

If DK was angry, he didn't show it. "Alright," he said slowly, "let's go check this guy out."

Han felt relief sweep through him. The quicker he could distance himself from DK, the quicker he could get the fuck out of Tokyo.

DK led the way out. Morimoto stopped Han as he passed by. "Hey Han, I wish Jess didn't have to go. It was fun when she stayed over here."

Han froze. He turned back to Morimoto and asked, "What are you talking about?" He was a little irritated at the weasel's need to always start trouble.

"You know, she stayed here sometimes," Morimoto confirmed, wiggling his eyebrows a little, "If you know what I mean."

"Stayed with who?" Han couldn't hide the rage in his eyes, "DK?"

Morimoto saw. He shut up after that. He didn't confirm it. But he didn't deny it either.

Han wanted to know more. Jess wouldn't do that, would she?

At that moment, DK came back and asked what the holdup was.

"Nothing." Han said quietly, the rage still clear in his eyes. Han turned away from DK and followed him out.

"She used to stay here?" He asked DK when they were in his car. DK was reaching to turn the car on. He stopped and sighed, not saying anything.

"After everything?" Han asked again.

"Look, -"

He was cut off by Han. "No. You can't try to explain this away. We had a deal. I left to do your shit in Osaka and you would keep her out of _this_." He waved his hands in front of him, indicating this entire fucked up situation.

"Bringing her back to your place, taking what was mine. That wasn't part of the deal, man." He turned to get out of the car. DK followed him out.

Hands on either side of the shut door, he braced himself against the car. Hate filling his eyes, as he stared at DK on the opposite side, watching him intently.

DK himself wasn't expecting this turn of events. He initially just wanted Jess in so deep that it would keep Han in with him. As much as he hated the arrogant bastard who seemed to get everything, including a successful business and an incredibly loyal crew, he needed him. Han had a sense about things, he knew when to do things and when to back off. It came in handy, when he had jobs to pull off.

But what he couldn't really stand, was that along with everything Han had, he also had her.

Not just because she was pretty decent looking, but mostly because she was fiercely loyal and a talented driver, she would do anything for Han, risk everything for him. He wanted that. He thought he could get it if he could just get Han out of Tokyo and make her forget him. So he tried…and failed. He almost wanted to sneer, but remembered Han in front of him. He was afraid that this was the final straw, Han wouldn't still help someone he thought had slept with his girlfriend, or whatever the fuck they were, would he?

Then, he noticed the look in Han's eyes, the guy was crushed, somehow, rage not able to cover all the misery. He could use this. And he would.

"Han, don't worry, it was only the one time. She was just upset."

"When?" Han didn't think he even wanted to know the answer.

DK paused for a second, seeming to think about whether to tell him. "The night you came back."

Han inhaled sharply. That's why she was acting so weird when she got back, he thought. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy that it had only happened once.

He shook his head in frustration. It had happened, that's what mattered.

"I gotta get out of here," Han walked towards his car. "He'll be drifting on the mountains, you can go check him out yourself" he called over his shoulder as he walked away. And knowing that DK had no tact, he continued, "Don't call me."

He was seething and he hoped that DK had gotten the hint. He didn't want to see him for a long time, if ever. It was time to get out of Tokyo. He just needed a plan.

And that was the night that Dom's call came.

* * *

**Hope that was mildly enjoyable :)**


End file.
